


↳ first love

by lovelychans



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, fluffy af
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-25 06:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14372652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelychans/pseuds/lovelychans
Summary: in which jeno experiences his first love.©ultjenos/softyukhei





	1. 01

 

 

> _there won't be another you, you're my last_

↻ ☆ ↺

 "um, sorry to interrupt you, but where is the library at?" you quietly spoke, slightly covering your mouth with your sweater. as soon as he saw you in front of him, he shyly smiled and got a bit nervous. "um, it's just around the corner, it's the first room." jeno smiled as his friends made lovey-dovey faces behind his back, it made you laugh, jeno questioned your humour, actually. "thanks." you quietly said and walked away. "oooh~" chenle cooed outloud as jeno playfully smacked him, making the atmosphere not awkward again with his dolphin laught. "do you know her? she's pretty." mark placed his arm around jeno's shoulders, watching you slowly walk away. "she's only in one of my classes, so i don't know her that much." he smied.

"well, then you should get to know her." mark smiled at him as they head back to class.

▬▬▬▬▬ ✾ ▬▬▬▬▬ 

when classes were done, you quietly exited school and started walking home, peacefully. that is when jeno noticed you walking home alone. he said goodbye to his friends, but he didn't quiet catch up to you, he just got close to you. you noticed his adorable behavior and smiled. to distract your nervousness, you used your phone, and just played whatever game you had on there. meanwhile, jeno was slowly approaching, until he appeared next to you. you looked at him for about 5 seconds, and immidiately turned back to look at your phone. after about 5 minutes of awkward walking, you decided to speak up.

"um, i just wante-"

"don't get mad at me bu-"

both of you accidentally talked at the same time, making both of you smile like crazy. "oh, sorry, you can talk first." you softly spoke. "no, no, ladies first." he blushed, making you even more nervous. "oh, i just wanted to thank you for telling me where the library was at, people usually don't pay attention to me..." you looked at the ground and played with your fingers. "really?! i really wonder why that is. you look really nice." you smiled at him. "anyways, what where you gonna say?" you gave him another sweet smile. "ah, right! i sort of forgot your name, i'm sorry." jeno explained. "my name is (y/n) and you're jeno, right?"

"yes, that's me." both of you smiled at each other, meanwhile chenle and jisung, being the evil maknaes, kept impersonating both of you, like hugging, holding hands, etc. "well, i'm here, i'll see you tomorrow, bye." you waved at him, also waving towards chenle and jisung, making chenle laugh. "woooo~ jeno has a girlfriend, jeno has a girlfriend~" you could clearly hear them, it made you laugh a bit. "shut up, guys, she could hear us, hurry up!" jeno hurried them out of your driveway.

you dropped your backpack onto the floor of your room, making a note fall from an unzipped part of your bag, it said:

_from: jeno_

_i know this is a bit soon,_

_but here's my phone number_

_just in case for homework and stuff_

_(random ass phone number)_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all i decided to post this on this platform bc wHY NOT?? also, the black on black mv was gR8


	2. 02

 

 

 

> _freshly, la la la light up my love_

_☁_

next morning, you washed your face thoroughly and did your other necessities. you said goodbye, grabbed your backpack, and happily left to school. the weather decided not to be on your good side, and rain started pouring from the gray sky. you securely covered your not so dry hair with your cozy hoodie, and carefuly ran to school. as you looked around the familiar school, you searched for jeno in the big crowd. you suddenly felt sadness overwhelm you. "looking for me?" jeno gave a tap to your shoulder, slightly surprising you. "ah!" you covered you mouth as soon as you saw him and smiled. "wah, you scared me." you playfully hit his shoulder in response of teasing. "well, at least you look adorable when you get scared, heh." jeno softly spoke but slowly turned into whispering while the sentence ended. "hmm?" you keep eye contact with him as you take your hoodie off, drying your hair. "o-oh, nothing, let's head to class." jeno nervously smiled as you happily followed him. 

●

lunch time rolled by, which felt like an eternity. you stood up from your seat, and left to get lunch. the lunch line took for som time, so you had to wait for a bit. you slowly sat in an empty lunch table and set your lunch on the table. "hey, isn't that jeno's gilrfriend?" chenle joked around, causing jeno to snap out of his daydreaming. the boys slightly pointed at you, making jeno give you some stares. "no time for lovey dovey staring, let's go to her, c'mon jeno." the boys already started walking over to you, as jeno was left behind. "you can hang out with us now, don't worry, we don't bite, right jaemin?" jaemin looked offended by the remark, but nodded anyways. it made yoy laugh, making jeno's heart race faster.

 

"they changed my schedule, so i have p.e with you now, i'm sure it'll be fun." jeno mentioned while he calmly ate his food. "that's exciting to hear, i don't know anyone in that class." you smiled as mark looked offended. "hey, i'm in your class!" mark mentioned, making you giggle. "i'm sorry, i didn't really notice, that's good." you smiled at mark. the bell shortly ringed right after, making you jolt a bit. "we have p.e next, let's go." jeno hurried over as you had to catch up with him. "wow, she didn't even throw away her trash, am i the janiter now?" chenle sighed, picking everyone's trash. "i'll see you in a bit." jeno and you parted ways to the locker rooms, making you nervous to change in front of other girls.

the teacher hurried you to the gym, where the classes where all crowded in. first, you were confused, people were playing basketball, volleyball, along with other sports. you spotedd jeno with other guys that seemed to be older, they seem a bit scary to you. luckily, you built up courage to go and talk to jeno, precisely. "there you are, wanna play basketball?" jeno requested, you earned some stares from the other guys, you scooted close to him. "are they gonna play too? they same scary." you looked at them one last time. "right! guys, come here!" jeno signaled them to come over to the spot. "this is the girl that i was talking about." your heart beat faster. the guys introduced themselves as taeyong, johnny, jaehyun, and yuta. "h-hi." you waved at them. "get to work!" the teached yelled, making you guys play basketball.

p.e ended, making you guys seperate ways, once again. "wait, what's her name again?" yuta asked, jeno happily responded. "(y/n)" he smiled. "she's adorable, i'm too old." yuta wiped fake tears away, making the guys laugh. "yeah, she is..." jeno responded. as you headed back to the locker room, you made you way to your section. "so, then we made out in the hallway, i liked it." a random girl spoke out loud, she was quite obnoxious. you finished changing into your normal outfit. "and alos, he- oh my god, i'm so sorry." she looked apologetic enough, she spilled a red sugary drink on you, making you speechless, you simply nodded, and changed into your gym clothes. you tied your messy hair into a ponytail, sighedm and exited the gym. the bell rang just in time, jeno catched up to you, he eyed you. "why are you wearing your gym clothes? did something happen?" he asked.

"ya, some girl just spilled something on me, it's no big deal." you crossed you arms, covering your arms and chest, you felt uncomforable, but you didn't say anything. thankfully, jeno noticed your behavior, and sweetly offered his jacket to you. "here, you look uncomforable, just bring it tomorrow." jeno gave you that one smile. "i was hoping no one would notice, thanks for noticing, i'll bring it tomorrow, bye." you got into your nextm class as you wrapped his jacket around you, to your amusemnet, it fit you big, you shaked the thought off.

for some reason, you day dreamed and accidentally sniffed his jacket, it smelled sweet, expectedly, your heart raced at the thought of him.

_**it this love?** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll promise i'll be consistent with updating this book. also!! today is my bbys birthday and i wish him the best and i just want him to be happy! anyway i'm just gonna shut up :")


End file.
